Finding Winter
by FieryHeart96
Summary: Extension to Silver Eyed Savior and Silver Eyes, Dark Ties. What happened when Thalia asked Amara to track down Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier. One-Shot.
**This fiction is an extension of my stories. Silver Eyed Savior and Silver Eyes, Dark Ties. I do not own any Marvel characters that I may use in my stories. I only own my OC's. Please Read & Review. Enjoy xx**

* * *

" _Bye"_

When Thalia hung up the phone Amara groaned as she chucked the silly piece of technology on her bed. She had already started packing the moment Thalia had asked for her help. Her computer made a small ding sound and Amara opened the email that Thalia had sent her with the information concerning whoever she wanted her to track down.

A man with almost shoulder length brown hair and cold blue-grey eyes is what greeted her upon opening the email. Amara flickered over the Winter Soldier's file quickly; only learning what she needed to know. When she came to the location Thalia had sent her Amara smiled; she would never know how Thalia did it but it was an amazing skill. Not to mention the she was already in Russia on 'business'.

Once her bag was packed Amara looked herself over quickly in the mirror. Her black jeans and black long sleeve shirt made her look like a woman attending a funeral but as it was currently night-time in Russia it would make it easier for her to sneak around.

Amara strapped two guns to her thighs and hid a knife in her right boot. She made sure to tie her blond hair up before she was grabbing her jacket and leaving.

It didn't take her long to find the abandoned warehouse; nor did it take her long to get inside without anyone seeing her. She was hoping that she could easily walk out with the Bucky man she was after but she knew that wasn't going to be an option when she saw a man baring a familiar logo.

A growl left Amara's lips as she glared at the oblivious HYDRA agent. The file had mentioned that HYDRA would probably be interested in retaking their 'asset'. This thought only made Amara angrier.

Sticking to the shadows Amara followed the HYDRA agents through the base. She knew they were tracking him; but if what she read was correct he was more than capable of evading them.

When they entered a larger room Amara had to force herself not to attack them then and there. He was only sleeping; completely unaware of the danger that was surrounding him. His face was scrunched up in both pain and fear and Amara felt something stir inside her. An intense need to protect this stranger.

"Безопасный Актив и вернул его, чтобы базироваться," whispered one of the HYDRA agents but to Amara it was as if he was shouting. Her eyes flickered and suddenly the dark room became crystal clear to her. Even though all the lights were out she could see everything as clear a day with her vision the way it was.

"Вы не идете куда-нибудь," Amara hissed as she appeared directly behind one of the agents. They were wearing night vision goggles but those were no match for her sight. Before they had even fully turned around Amara had knocked out three of the eight soldiers.

The sound of the agents hitting the floor finally awoke The Winter Soldier and Amara watched as he jumped from the bed with a knife at the ready and tackled one of the soldiers. Turning her attention away from him Amara turned to the soldier that had been trying to sneak up on her. She gave him a predatory grin as she dodged the hit he threw at her before throwing one of her own. The force of the hit sent him to the ground and she quickly kicked him in the face as hard as she could; sending him into unconsciousness.

By the time she had turned around a metal arm was around her throat and she could see the Winter Soldier glaring at her face. "Who are you?" he asked in a voice that would have sent shivers down her spine in any other situation.

"The woman who just saved your life," she replied calmly. Her face was emotionless as she looked at him; it wasn't the first time she had been strangled and she had learnt the worst thing you could do was struggle.

When he showed no sign of letting her go Amara sighed before kicking out at his legs. She used his surprise to get out of his grip and managed to dodge the first punch he sent her but groaned when the second one made contact with her face. She was thankful it hadn't been his metal arm.

Back and forth they danced; each one throwing or blocking a punch. Bucky was surprised by the small woman he was fighting; he had met men a lot bigger than her who hadn't stood a chance against him. She fought with a grace that would have had him mesmerized had he not been too busy dodging her fast paced punches.

Just as he had managed to catch her arm in his metal one she had surprised him once again by flipping him over her head and onto his back. Before he could even try getting up she was on top of him with a knife held to his throat. He could see the small cut in her lip; still bleeding slightly as she stared at him.

Their breathing was shallow as they just looked at each other before Amara dropped the knife. She still didn't move; keeping her hands on his chest to make sure he stayed down. "I am here on behalf of a friend. She wished for me to find you and bring you back to America," she started only to yelp when he threw her off of him and pinned her to the ground.

"You're with S.H.I.E.L.D," he growled and Amara raised an eyebrow at him. She hadn't heard that name since… she shook her head; now wasn't the time to dredge up painful memories.

"I'm not. As I said a friend of mine called me for a favour. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way but either way you are going back with me," Amara said as she sent him a challenging look.

Bucky thought about it; he couldn't really trust this woman. She could be lying about not working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Or worse; she could be HYDRA. It was just like them to send someone he wouldn't suspect; if he allowed himself to trust her he could end up with his memory wiped again. He had only had a few more memories return; most of them featuring a smaller version of the man from the helicarrier.

He watched as the woman below him licked her bottom lip before biting on it softly. This was what he did; he watched and picked up the little things that people found insignificant. Her green eyes never left his and he found himself for the first time in a long time uncomfortable by the emptiness.

As if reading his mind her eyes softened and she sent him a small smile, "your safe with me you know. I can protect you from all of them; HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D, even from yourself." When his eyebrows furrowed she turned sad; "I know what it's like to be haunted by your past. To feel like you were just there for the ride; not really in control of your actions. I was on my own through it all; I promise you won't be."

"You don't even know me," Bucky replied gently his eyes a mix of confusion and pain.

"I know my friend wouldn't have sent me if she even had the smallest fear you would hurt me."

Bucky scoffed as his eyes drifted to her lips, "you're bleeding because of me. You will probably have bruises from where I hit you."

He was more than surprised when she suddenly laughed; her green eyes alight with amusement, "believe me when I say I am a very quick healer." Even as the words left her lips Bucky watched as the cut began to close itself until it was almost impossible to see.

"What are you?"

"Whatever you want me to be," Amara replied gently. "But if I could ask one favour?"

Bucky nodded hesitantly before he felt her wriggling beneath him, "could you let me up? This floor is rather cold and our position is rather intimate." Bucky sprang off of her when her words registered in his mind.

When the woman stood up Bucky looked at her more closely. She was a lot shorter than he first thought; if he had to guess he would say no bigger than 5'4. Her hips were noticeably larger than her chest and though many people would consider her disproportion odd Bucky found that it suited her somehow.

Her blonde hair was in a ponytail; the ends curling slightly at the bottom. His eyes drifted to the scar on her neck and Bucky felt an unexplainable anger at whoever had done it. He was thankful the moon had streamed into the warehouse so that he could see her more clearly.

" _You would love her Buck. She isn't like other dames that's for sure," said the man from the helicarrier._

 _Bucky stared down at the picture but the memory was slightly blurry and he couldn't make out the woman's appearance. He could feel himself smiling in the memory as he turned to his friend. "I don't know pal; she looks like every other dame in the city."_

" _Believe me Buck; her and Peggy are definitely in a league all of their own."_

Bucky shook his head of the memory with wide eyes; it was the first memory he had of the man from the helicarrier as he was. Not the smaller version of him that Bucky always had from before the war.

Amara dusted herself off and looked up at him to see his eyes widened, "are you okay?" Her soft voice broke through his haze and his head snapped up to her.

"I'm fine; just remembering something," he mumbled.

"We need to head back to my hotel. You can have a hot shower and we can get some food into you whilst I tend to your injuries."

"I never said I was coming with you," Bucky replied as he watched her walk down the corridor; stepping lightly over the fallen bodies.

"Not out loud darling but we both know you are going to go with me," she replied without even turning around. Bucky couldn't help the small quirk of his lips as he slowly followed the woman.

* * *

Amara had made quick work of pushing Bucky into the bathroom; trying hard not to scrunch her nose up when the smell of dried blood reached her nose. She followed behind him quickly and worked fast at laying out a towel and some fresh clothes. She also laid out a razor, some soap and some shampoo in case he wished to use them.

As she turned to him she gave him another soft smile, "take as long as you like. When you are done make your way into my room and sit on my bed. I'll be back with food and some first aid supplies."

Before he could reply she was already out of the door and leaving the hotel room. The thing Amara loved about her hotel was that it was small enough for her to know where everything was but large enough that she wouldn't run into any staff members so late at night.

Her first stop was the kitchen; she really had no clue what he would like to even eat so she shrugged and grabbed a little of everything, placing the wrapped food in the duffle bag she had brought.

She didn't have to go far to find a first aid kit and she looked around for anyone before she took them and headed back to her room.

Bucky had just left the bathroom when she walked back in and he walked straight over to her bed and sat down as she had told him too. She could see his eyes wondering around the room rapidly and knew what he was doing. Looking for possible escape routes; she was so similar whenever she went away on business.

"I need you to take your shirt off," she said in her usual soft voice. She smiled gently at him when his eyes snapped to her before he obediently followed her order. She frowned slightly at this; how it was a second instinct for him to follow orders. Shaking her head she looked him over and got to work on fixing his cuts.

Bucky's mind drifted as the woman whose name he still hadn't learnt tended to his wounds. It felt odd; having someone be so gentle with him. HYDRA didn't care for gentleness; they only wanted to make sure their precious asset was still functional.

 _One of the HYDRA agents roughly patched him up; usually he would sit there and take it but today he had started getting flashes of a different time, a better time. A small man laughing with him as he attempted to teach him to box._

 _When the HYDRA agent's hand drifted to the scar fusing his body with his metal arm he tensed before he reached out and grabbed the man's throat. He might not have been the one who had done this to him but he worked for the men who did._

 _His metal hand tightened around the HYDRA agent's throat and he watched as his eyes widened before Winter was throwing him to the other side of the room. He stood up and approached the crumbled body; picking it up and holding it to the wall beside him. Winter found it strange that no one had stepped forward to pull him off the agent yet._

" _Let. Go," gasped the HYDRA agent. Winter furrowed his eyebrows; though he was strangling a man he heard a woman's voice, "I'm. not. HYDRA!"_

 _The man's face started to change; flashing between the male HYDRA agent and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. A hand touched his cheek and the woman's voice was back, "just follow. My voice. Bucky."_

Bucky dropped the woman who started gasping softly. He looked from her to his hand as he slowly began to back away. When the woman stood up Bucky's eyes instantly went to her neck only to see the bruises slowly disappearing.

"Are you okay?" she asked and under any other circumstance he would of laughed. She cared for his health even after he strangled her.

His hands went to his hair where he pulled frustratingly. He sat heavily on the bed and tightly closed his eyes. He didn't want to be the soldier anymore; he didn't want those memories. So enraptured in his thoughts he jumped slightly when a small hand touched his cheek.

Looking up he was met with the concerned eyes of the woman whom had found him, "Bucky are you okay?"

He did laugh at that; not an overly warm laugh but it wasn't cold either, "I'm sorry I did that… I don't actually know your name."

She smiled warmly at him, "Amara."

" _You know Amara taught me a lot during training," the man from the helicarrier spoke fondly._

" _Oh yeah and what was that pal? Did she show you how to talk to girls?"_

 _They both laughed as they sat in the on base hospital whilst Bucky was being patched up._

" _Well that is one thing yes; but she taught me so much more. Did you know her dad taught her how to box? He wanted a son but was none the less thrilled to hear that his daughter wanted to learn to fight." The man was smiling from ear to ear as he spoke of a woman Bucky had never met. "She might even be a better fighter than you Buck. You should of seen how she handled some of the soldiers who tried to flirt with her."_

" _Better than me? I really need to meet this dame pal."_

" _You will. When she gets back from wherever they sent her you can both meet."_

Bucky stared wide eyed at the woman before him. It couldn't be the same girl could it? He internally shook his head; that wasn't possible, it would make her over ninety years old. Choosing not to focus too much on the memory Bucky instead focused on the warm hand that was still on his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt a touch so gentle and though he would never admit it out loud he wished it could stay there forever.

He watched as Amara's eyes widened before she jumped from the ground, "I can't believe I forgot. Bucky I bought you some food; I didn't know what you liked so I just sort of grabbed a little bit of everything." She placed a duffel bag on the bed and started emptying the contents.

As Bucky ate Amara studied him. Although he was more relaxed now he was still tense; as if expecting an attack at any second. She knew he was stuck somewhere in the past earlier; she could tell by the far off look in his eyes. She wondered to herself how many times that look entered her eyes.

There was still something pressing at the back of her mind; a feeling that something about Bucky should remind her of memories long since locked away. She shook her head as she looked at him; maybe she was just trying to see something that wasn't really there.

When they had both finished eating Bucky watched as Amara walked over to the small couch and laid down. "I can take the couch; it wouldn't be right to take your bed," he said quietly. Amara looked over to him and smiled as she shifted to his side.

"Tell me Bucky, do you honestly believe you will fit on this couch?" Bucky shook his head; he was surprised that Amara even fit, though wither small size it wasn't too far a stretch. "Take the bed Bucky; we will be flying out in the morning. Don't worry; my friend is a sweet girl she would never hurt anyone."

With a mumbled goodnight they were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Amara jumped from the couch when screams reached her ears. Her knife was already in hand as she tensely looked around the room for any danger. Her eyes stopped on Bucky who was withering on the bed; sweat covered his body and he had become entangled within the blankets.

Dropping the knife Amara ran to the bed and called out Bucky's name. When she only received a scream in return she decided to risk it and jumped into the large bed next to him. She grunted as she pulled him close; his head was in her lap as she began to run her hands through his hair. She began to hum gently as his body slowly relaxed and Bucky's arm found its way around her waist as he slept more soundly.

Amara sighed with relief as she continued to gently hum. Her eyes eventually began to close on their own and she soon returned to unconsciousness; returning to memories of a lifetime she would give almost anything to return too.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading; I will be continuing with some Amara/ Bucky stories that will also be an extension of my other fics. If you enjoyed this please click Favourite and leave a review below :)**

 **Translation for the Russian is below:**

 **-** **Безопасный Актив и вернул его, чтобы базироваться - S** **ecure asset and get him back to base.**

 **-** **Вы не идете куда-нибудь - Y** **ou're not going anywhere**


End file.
